Fear
by Cedrez9
Summary: Fear is a powerful emotion. What happens when it takes hold of one the countries? Join Italy as tries to find the truth and keep his friendship intact.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer everything goes to rightful owners ocs owned by me

 **Note the Bahamas's apperance can be shown on the upper right corner showing the profile picture/picture also her eyes were an over sight they are actually blue to represent the sky and sea. In another story i'll post a photo of her in a/her military outfit more about my oc later. Also she/this is the official drawing for my oc**

The Bahamas was walking to the world meeting one morning ,the bustleing city was alive with people rushing in and out of buildings and walking along pathways. The din of noise from cell phones ringing to heels clicking all came together to make a menage of sound. Her blue eyes scanned the so called 'concrete jungle' she came across a newspaper on the saw and gasped at the date seeing that it was going to be halloween soon which gave her an idea .A feindish idea, a devilish idea, a wicked awful idea that would leave her brother America shaking in his boots. She called up her trio using her cellphone and told them to meet her after the meeting they laughed evilly as she continued over to the front door having finnally having reached the building" oh this is going to be fun "she her way inside the bahamas rushed over to the elevator,bounding over the red carpet placed in the Germany called every one to a hush she quickly slipped in ,the door closing behind her,rushing to her seat next to Jamaica. he started to discuss todays topic and a fight broke out before he could even spit the words out."WILL YOU DUMCOFFS BE QUIET WE NEED TO GET ZHIS MEETING UNDERWAY NOW SHUT UP!"

Everyone quickly quieted down and they finnally started to get down to bussiness by the time they were finished the plan in Bahamas 's mind began to formulate but was quickly side stepped as she thought of a scare she could pull now . She rested her head down and pretended to sleep during the commotion, as Germany settled every one down he noticed that Bahamas was sleeping America yelled in his usual tone of voice" I GOT IT NOBODY BUT ME GETS TO WAKE HER BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!" Well why do you get to wake her aru! China argued but as he saw Bahamas put her head up and wink at him he quickly understood as a small split-second smirk graced his lips before disappearing just as fast as it came. "Oh no my bad aru. China apologized feigning remorse "you go wake her aru".Everyone was a bit surprised at what he had said but America just smiled a huge grin as he shouted "GLAD TO SEE YOU SEE IT MY WAY!" "Oh don't worry i do " China responded with a calm but taunting smile that everyone excluding America seemed to notice wondering what was going on. "Ve! China is acting very wierd" Italy thought. America went over and poked Bahamas saying "Wakey wakey dude anymore of that sleeping and you'll turn into Greece" Bahmas began to growl a dark raspy angry moan ,America a little bit freaked out said"dude". Suddenly Bahamas sat up straight with lightning speed that terrified some of the countries and thing is her eyes were closed . She the said in a dark voice that chilled every one to the bones all except for some , one of which knew the other figured out. "I AM THE GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD WHO DARES TO AWAKE MY SLUMBER RAHHH! Alfred was let's just say very scared and Bahamas was very happy and a certain chinese man was trying to keep from laughing his ass off. "For this I demand sacrifice!" America looked like he was about to faint, Bahamas was enjoying this to up until the point England splashed holy water on her face screaming" back foul demon!" she wasn't very amused as for China well he was about to burst from laughing. England laughed sheepishly "Oh sorry love. After the meeting was called to an end Bahamas met the other two members of her trio China and Japan, together on halloween they form the scary trio they've scored more candy and pulled more scares on people in one halloween night that's equvilent to that of a month and they stay on top no matter what. Bahamas led the others to their meeting place where they meet on halloween it was exactly like the G8 meeting room except darker it looks so close to that of the meeting room the differences were easy to spot. For one the window's curtans were drawn" I trust you both know why i've called you here tonight is Halloween! And tonight we will be the rulers of Halloween ! China and Japan(rare!) cheered as they were given the promise of sweets, stomping on the floor and clapping loudly. Like pirates with gold and treasure but with fun and laughter. "Alright boys settle down first were ganna pull a big prank and i know just the place to do it .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer characters and references owned by respective owners ocs and story owned by me

 **Hey! It's me again. Another not my OCs personality is not mine nor owned/created by me it is a compilation of two other Bahamas OCs personalities courtesy of two talented artis from off Deviantart Namihazure- Sama and SaMelodii. All credit goes to them . Her name s Ayanna Knowles ,she's 19 and has a pet dog named Potcake and is a potcake/mixed breed. She is carefree, calm and not mention outgoing also very friendly and most of the time generally relaxed along with a sassy way of speaking. Is a good storyteller and therefore has a vivid imagination, she is a bit clumsy but a great cook, not only is she a hard worker but is very adaptable (and for the most part neutral however not really since The Bahamas was known to secretly send some of it's people to fight in wars for The Allies and allowing them to use lands for bases and military personel (So the Bahamas is not really neutral and does have allies and participate in war It just never openly declared it tricking and wanting the world to think it is (This part is mine and this part is owned/credited to me). Aside from having a good sense of humor that is often times (harmless) self depreciating in her jokes showcasing her down to earth senseabilities and often poking harmless fun at others which is seen as playful good-natured banter. She is very family-oriented being not over bearingly polite and given reason to celebrate is quite the partyer. (Her Quirks consisting of Ticks example aru, ve. Her's is the bahamian slang word 'bay' pronounced like that spelled differently 'buy'). If she were in Hetalia in the conference room she would always be seen daydreaming and finally being very religious, yet not overbearingly so, (always starts her day quoting one scripture from the bible and in serious situtions such as fights always ending with peace be with you.) Note idea is mostly as well as partly mine credit goes to both me and SaMelodii**

 **Note: (She does not start nor say scriptures when saying her presentation to the world and she says peace be with not God be with as many countries are not christians nor hold christianity as their religion and in an effort not to offend anybody saying the scripture to herself most of the time and sometimes to other christian countries yet not if a non christian is present either saying it to herself, to the christian unknowingly of the non christian or not at all most likely the first and third one not rarely but uncommonly the third and not twice in the same day.)**

 **Relationships: America and Canada are her distant brothers but are very close Italy and Romano are less distant but given the short amount of time spent together compared to the North Americans are close but not as close as the Americans. The Carribbeans/ The West Indies actual brothers and sisters are very close maybe even slightly a little bit more than America and Canada. China and The Bahamas are close friends following Japan Germany , Prussia ,France ,Russia and the rest of the world.**

 **England and Spain are also her brothers however she regards them as father figures. Not only that but the Bahamas notices Canada and more often than not works with America to try and get him noticed which ultimately fails.**

 **If she were in Hetalia Halloween Reel She would have been a Fortune Teller since one of her likes is fortunetelling.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer characters and references owned by respective owners ocs and story owned by me

 **More information the Bahamas is 5'4 (162cm) and 120 lbs she is 19 (nineteen) years old by apperance 200 aproximately. Birthday July 10th 1973, Languages; English with Bahamian Dialect, Spanish , some Italian, International Language, a little bit of Haition Creole, and some of every Language. She also visits America ,Canada ,England ,Spain and Italy. America the most out of the bunch, Canada second. The Bahamas is Also unpunctual a majority of the time due to her clumsiness and mainly laidback attitude and when rarely extremely angry can sometime revert back to a rebelious and wild side due to piratism in the Bahamas in the past which can get her in trouble from time to time. England and Spain both deeply cared and care for the Bahamas as much as their own former colonies and America and Canada deeply care for their sister as though she actually was having helped England nursing her when she was sick and not leaveing her side so yeah theirs is quite a deep bond.**

 **Also there is a picture of the Bahamas as said Fortune Teller on Facebook** **by Ame** **Benjamins /Bahamas/Aph Hetalia just look it up on bing**

 **It looks better and if you see the actual picture you'll notice her eyes are green thats because** **of the magic flowing through her they are actually Brown.**

 **It's an official Hetalia Halloween Drawing i will give you another official on the next chapter. Review!**

Chapter 2

Unknown to the three they were being overheard by a certain italian who was getting scared by the minute ,he hurried back to the meeting room as he heard them come out of theirs not believeing what he just heard. He thought to himself " Ve d-did i just hear what I think i heard?" he decided to keep it to himself after all he was eavsedropping so maybe it wasn't what it had seemed he accepted this as fact and left to go home all the while alarm bells ringing in his mind begging him to keep watch and unfortunately he listened to it an action that he will soon find out to have dire consequences and that he will come to regret. Italy finnally reached home still wondering but decided to forget about it it wouldn't mater he would wake tommorw feeling fine a go up to them and find out it was just a big misunderstanding right?. It was morning and the sun was shining brightly, light flooding in through the window from a crack in the blinds that were drawn back yet though the birds sang Italy looked terrible. He was wrong having spent the night tossing and turning "Ve that was not a good night sleep at all i just could not stop thinking about what i had heard . Well at least the night is over and it's a new day, maybe everything will be alright today!" thought Italy as he hurried to get dressed, when he had made it to the conference room he saw that he was late. Quickly scooting in the people who turned when they heard the door open saw Italy and that he was terrible ,bags under his eyes which hardly showed through black rings ,sickly pale skin and eyes slightly dimmed eyes. Wondering if he had gotten a good night's sleep they looked at him worry evident in their hawk like eyes which followed him hurrying across the room he sat down to his seat and signalled for them to continue.

Germany hesitantly started worried about the man's state it was only when they had almost gotten halfway through that Italy felt a foreboding presence and asked if he could go to the restroom ."Ve Germany can i use the bathroom?" asked Italy Germany nodded his head , Italy got up and made his way to the door, as he approached the door opened and in came Bahamas and Italy looking as though he were about to faint, quickly charged out of the room leaving a shocked Bahamas and a stunned conference room behind. He quickly ran into the bathroom,closed the door and locked. He checked to see if there was anyone in the stalls and finding it clear he calmed down and wen towards the mirrior. 'He was right!' Wait! no he wasn't it was just the Bahamas, not some scary monster, which he should have ran away from, but ran away from her instead but still that sense of fear and uneaseness that someone was coming to get and literally destroy him. A misunderstanding and nothing more,it was his friend and nothing else! (Not nobody! Not no how!) 'His body just overreacted that's all after all he did not get a good night's rest yesterday it could have just been lack of sleep' "Yes i'm sure of it" whispered Italy responding out loud toward his own musings yet although he said this for some reason he could not find it within himself to stop shaking, which led him to think, did he really believe all that he had said as well as thought,was he really as sure of his friends as well as himself as he thought.

Italy sighed "Why am i so scared. everythings okay right? these are my friends i have no reason to be afraid of them right?" his breathing was eratic as paranoia swept through him and the dark feeling inside of him grew. "What is this feeling " he thought "Is is it suspicion? No! no i-i can't be suspicious of my friends, my-my friends why? why is this happening ,why do i feel this way?" Italy begged voicing out his worries and concerns to an unpresent listener. "i-i have to find out i-i have to prove that it's just nothing everythings okay i have to." He walked out of the bathroom and returned to the conference room mumbling,turning that which was said before into a mantra."It's just nothing,it's just nothing,it's just nothing" he continued to mumble all through the conference.

Germany was really starting to worry for his friend he seemed like a zombie repeating the same thing over and over,"Italy are you okay?"asked Germany "it's just-huh! oh yeah i'm okay! "said Italy "I think we should end the meeting." announced Germany casting glances toward the man sitting to the right of him. "Aww! but i wanted to hand out these" America complained as he got out envelopes from a parcel he took out from his his jacket "These are invitations for my halloween party" he smiled as he begins passing them out ,walking around the conference room handing out beige envelopes towards " I wanted to invite you guys. Thanks, awesome,be sure to come were the replys he was meet with. "Great it'll be in a couple of weeks halloween to be exact " Bahamas smiled "Perfect ,meaning we'll have a lot of time to prepare." Italy had heard and began to shake, Germany noticed "Are you alright ? asked Germany "YES!" shouted Italy paleing as everyone looked at him "I-i just need to go home" he "Very well." said Germany "I was just about to end this meeting anyway." he looked to everyone and said that the meeting was dismissed. Everyone went off home except for three which Italy noticed "This is my chance!" Italy whispered as he followed the three to _their_ conference room, "I am going to prove that my friends aren't up to no good ,that i can trust them and have no reason to be afraid of them" Italy snuck into the secret meeting,quietly opening one of the doors and crawling to a seemingly good hiding spot taking a layout of the room. After spotting an even better hiding spot he made his way to a cabinet crawling into it leaving the cabinet door open _just_ a crack to see what was going on. Light flooded in shining upon his one amber eye which stuck out big in comparison to the other.

"Alright" called the Bahamas clapping her hands together in attention. " Let's get this meeting started. Okay so we have a lot of time to get this plan in motion ." she stated a smirk placed firmly on her lips. "Ve plan what plan!" whispered Italy quietly however he was not quiet enough being heard by a certain black-haired asian nation. The Bahamas noticed that he had suddenly gone quiet China as well, "What is it Japan" she whispered wanting not to be heard. Japan made a movement towards his lips signaling to be quiet as his eyes quickly flashed to the left and back, the two countries immediately understood and turned their heads slightly towards the direction where Japan's eyes had been ,spieing a cabinet confused they turned their heads towards each other but ever trusting of Japan they believed him (if he revealed or indicated really there was something there even so it was probably best to stay watchful). They turned away from the cabinet alert, meanwhile it didn't take long for Italy had caught Japan staring at him and was busy dieing of fright when he noticed the other two , fearing he had been spotted as well as the conquences.


End file.
